Métamorphomagie
by Tshu
Summary: De Teddy Lupin, on sait à peine qu'il changeait de couleur de cheveux à sa naissance qu'on le retrouve déjà embrassant Victoire Weasley sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Et entre les deux alors ?


Un petit OS sur Teddy Lupin, personnage intéressant et si peu explicité dans le livre !

Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que les emprunter à JK Rowling. J'espère que cela vous plaira, dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé !

* * *

Teddy a cinq ans et il rentre du jardin d'enfant. Il voit bien que les adultes autour de lui se lancent des regards complices et comprend qu'il y a une surprise quelque part, alors il fonce dans sa chambre.

Sur le mur du fond, il y a un grand miroir en pied qui l'attend. Le miroir est si grand que Teddy a l'impression d'avoir rapetissé. Déjà que les autres enfants le taquinent sur sa taille !

Il se plante devant la glace et contemple son reflet. Il se concentre fort et voit son nez se modifier légèrement. Il se concentre encore plus fort, et son nez devient une parfaite réplique miniature de celui d'Andy. Il se tourne vers elle avec un grand sourire et est heureux de la voir émue, elle aussi. Elle s'agenouille pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta maman au même âge ! »

Il sait bien que ça devrait le gêner un peu –Quand ses copains disent « tu ressembles à une fille ! », ce n'est jamais très gentil. Pourtant Andy est contente, alors il l'est aussi.

.

Teddy a huit ans et est plutôt excité. Son parrain Harry est passé le chercher aujourd'hui, et lui a proposé de venir passer la journée avec ses enfants chez leurs cousins. Teddy connait bien James, Albus et Lily, mais rencontrer de nouveaux enfants lui fait très plaisir. Et la maison est au bord de la mer !

A la chaumière aux coquillages il y a le bébé Louis, qui est tout petit et remuant comme Lily, il y a Dominique qui est petite, mignonne et toute rousse. Et il y a Victoire. Victoire a quelques mois de moins que Teddy, pourtant elle est si sérieuse qu'il la croirait si elle lui affirmait qu'elle est déjà adulte. Une adulte miniature. Elle a d'incroyables yeux qui ne sont ni verts ni bleus, et d'incroyables cheveux longs et bouclés et ni roux, ni blonds : juste entre les deux.

Harry plaisante beaucoup durant la journée, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il voit Teddy aussi calme ! Teddy a l'impression qu'il pourrait rester calme beaucoup beaucoup plus longtemps, si on asseyait Victoire juste en face de lui et qu'on le laissait étudier son joli visage de tout son saoul.

Le soir même il se plante devant son grand miroir et se concentre. Changer la couleur de ses cheveux, c'est facile : il le fait tout le temps. Mais changer la couleur pour devenir exactement celle des cheveux de Victoire… Il lui faut cinq jours d'entrainement pour atteindre la parfaite couleur, blond-roux avec des reflets, merveilleux. Pourtant Teddy n'est pas satisfait, la couleur est ridicule sur lui. Sur ses tout petits cheveux. Il lui faut trois jours de plus pour obtenir la longue chevelure douce de Victoire. Il se fait des simulacres de couettes : il a oublié quelques mèches et l'une est plus haute que l'autre, mais il se plait comme ça. Il se trouve _joli_.

.

Teddy a onze ans et il attend sa répartition à Poudlard ! Il est le premier à passer, et puis ensuite il y aura James… Et Victoire. Il n'a aucune idée de la maison dans laquelle il aimerait être, ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne veut surtout pas être séparé d'eux.

Avant qu'il parte, Andy lui a dit qu'elle l'aimerait pareil, qu'il soit réparti dans n'importe quelle maison, et elle lui a rappelé d'oublier les préjugés stupides quand James a couru autour de lui en criant « Serpentard ! » d'une grosse voix grave. Elle lui a dit qu'elle-même était à Serpentard, quand elle était jeune, et Harry a grondé James en lui affirmant de « ne pas faire peur au petit ! ». Teddy s'est dégagé des bras d'Andy et a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'est pas très inquiet, du coup, quand le choixpeau l'envoie dans la maison de Slughorn. Il sourit à James et remarque que, _lui_, a vraiment l'air d'avoir les pétoches. Il note mentalement de rapporter le fait dans sa prochaine lettre à Albus.

James est très vite rassuré, et envoyé à Poufsouffle. Il grimace un peu, pour la forme, mais Teddy voit bien qu'il est soulagé. Enfin, Victoire… Victoire est envoyée à Serpentard. Il sourit, se décale, et la jeune fille –Onze ans et on pourrait jurer qu'elle en a seize !- s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes à Serpentard, avoue Teddy avec une petite voix.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Le vert. C'est vraiment la couleur qui te va le mieux. »

Un grand, à côté de Teddy, crie que c'est « vraiment une remarque de fillette, ça, Lupin ! », mais les filles ont l'air de trouver ça mignon. Et très vrai. Teddy comprend que ses alliés, pour ses sept années, vont provenir en grande partie de la gente féminine. Il s'en fiche : être avec les filles, c'est ce qu'il préfère.

.

Teddy a douze ans, et il constate que ses suppositions le jour de sa répartition se sont révélées exactes. Dans leur petit coin de la salle commune, il amuse la galerie –que des filles- en modifiant son visage à volonté. Max Patil, qui est la plus audacieuse, semble n'en avoir jamais assez :

« Teddy, changer ton visage, c'est bien beau. Mais le _reste_ ?

- Le reste ?

- Ton corps. Tu peux le changer aussi ? Tu sais… »

Elle accompagne ses points de suspension d'un vague geste au niveau de son bas-ventre et Teddy rougit tandis que les autres filles gloussent. Victoire, qui se trouve un peu en retrait, lance un regard pénétrant à Max.

.

Douze ans et quelques mois, debout devant son éternel miroir, mais _nu_. Il repense aux questions de Max et fixe cet endroit. Il se rend compte en rougissant –encore !- qu'il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble une fille à cet endroit-là. Pour se transformer, il faut visualiser ce qu'on veut, et il n'a jamais vu. Il se demande à qui il pourrait demander cette faveur, pense à Victoire… Il rougit tellement que ses joues brûlent. Il tente d'atténuer la brûlure en changeant de visage, mais le rougissement est une constante, quelles que soient les joues.

Il se rend compte qu'il a pris, inconsciemment, un visage féminin. Incontestablement déplacé au-dessus de son corps bien masculin. Il se rhabille et décide de chasser de sa tête l'idée saugrenue de Max.

.

Treize ans : l'idée ne part _pas_, et Teddy se retrouve nu dans la chambre des filles, avec Max toute aussi nue en face de lui. Sa très longue tresse tombe au creux de ses reins et elle a perdu un peu de son air insolent en même temps que ses vêtements.

« Tu penses que tu y arriveras maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, répond Teddy, les joues enflammées.

- Peut-être que tu devrais… Toucher ? Max penche la tête et plisse les yeux, dans un semblant de mouvement de femme fatale. »

Teddy déglutit et hoche la tête. C'est maladroit et pas réellement agréable comme il l'imaginait. C'est vraiment comme une expérimentation, surtout quand Max demande à Teddy de prendre le visage de James. Il ne lui en veut pas : lui-même s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer Victoire à la place de la fille assise contre lui sur le lit.

.

A quatorze ans, Teddy est devenu assez bon en métamorphose féminine. De temps en temps, il s'amuse à se promener dans le château sous ses traits de filles ou se rend au déjeuner en jeune fille, uniforme compris. Max et lui trouvent très drôle de voir tout le monde se demander qui est cette adorable jeune fille. Il est devenu d'autant plus proche de Max qu'il s'est compris amoureux de Victoire, et c'est trop dur de la regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de prendre son aspect. Intégral. Et aussi depuis qu'il a compris que les longs regards que leur lance Victoire ne sont pas pour lui mais bien pour Max.

.

La métamorphose de Teddy est tellement réussie à quinze ans qu'il peut gravir les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de filles sans se faire refouler. Il se dit confusément que cela signifie que même son adn est modifié ? Et aussi qu'il se sent bien dans sa peau de fille. S'il osait, il dirait même _mieux_. Ça ressemble à un mauvais feuilleton d'amour, se dit-il, parce qu'il aime Victoire qui aime Max qui couche avec lui-même, sous la forme de James. Il est très surpris quand Max lui demande, presque intimidée, de rester sous forme féminine « juste cette nuit ». Comme les toutes premières fois c'est expérimental, mais cette fois-ci c'est agréable, très agréable.

Quand Teddy s'endort à côté de Max, c'est sous sa forme de fille et c'est sous la même forme qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois, il se laisse aller à penser que rester ainsi pour toujours serait bien.

.

Pour ses seize ans, Teddy s'offre une dispute avec Max. Il préfère _le_ faire sous forme de fille, ce qui ne plait pas à son amie. Il lui reproche de se servir de lui comme substitut, et elle lui rétorque qu'il fait bien la même chose ! Max se déclare à James et se prend une veste, alors elle lui en veut, et il lui en veut de lui en vouloir alors qu'il n'y peut rien.

Pourtant cette histoire se révèle plutôt bénéfique quand Teddy se retrouve le soir même avec Victoire qui pleure dans ses bras. Il s'en veut un peu de se réjouir alors que Victoire est si malheureuse, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait d'être ainsi, tout proche d'elle. Il caresse ses incroyables cheveux de ses doigts tremblants tandis que Victoire hoquette doucement. Ses larmes ont un effet cure de jouvence : c'est la première fois qu'elle a l'air de réellement faire son âge. Elle chuchote « tu savais pas vrai ? » et Teddy oscille de la tête, ni oui ni non, comme elle préfère, même s'il savait, bien sûr.

Ça la fait rire un peu et –miracle !- il croit voir la fillette qu'elle aurait dû être à huit ans.

Elle le regarde intensément : « Tu es devenu très joli ». Il rougit : il n'avait pas remarqué, mais son corps a instinctivement pris sa forme féminine.

.

Seize ans et un jour, Teddy se demande depuis quand il a « sa » forme féminine. Enfermé dans la salle de bain il se déshabille. En fait, réalise-t-il, ce n'est même plus une transformation consciente. Il a pris l'habitude des vêtements larges, ce qui camoufle efficacement ses petits seins. Mais son visage est le même que d'habitude, alors ça le rassure.

.

Il a seize ans et demi lorsqu'il se demande tout d'un coup au milieu de la nuit si c'est vraiment « son » visage. Est-ce qu'il a réellement un visage à lui ? Est-ce qu'en réalité ce visage, celui qu'il arbore tous les jours, ne serait pas celui qu'il s'est forgé au fil des ans ?

Il court à la salle de bain. Au milieu de son visage, le nez d'Andy le nargue narquoisement : alors, semble-t-il lui dire, génétique ou volonté ? Androgyne par nature ou par _choix_ ?

.

Seize ans trois quart, Victoire l'invite à aller au bal de commémoration avec elle. Il a bien conscience que c'est plus pour narguer Max –Dont il a été le cavalier toutes les années précédentes- que pour lui véritablement, mais il accepte avec joie. C'est un peu étrange parce que c'est lui qui la maquille et qui la coiffe. Elle dit : « tu es le meilleur pour ça. » et aussi « tu es mon meilleur ami » et aussi « si tu étais une fille… ». « Tu es très joli comme ça. ».

Pour la toute première fois, Teddy doit lutter contre son corps pour ne _pas_ devenir une fille, serré contre Victoire, durant un slow.

.

Pour ses dix-sept ans, Hermione lui offre un gros livre : Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la métamorphomagie. Teddy lit et lit et lit jusqu'à arriver au bout des quelques 3000 pages de l'ouvrage, et pourtant il ne se sent pas soulagé, pas rassasié. Mme Pince lui sort quelques volumes de la bibliothèque et il les dévore. Ses yeux piquent de passer des nuits à lire. Pourtant il ne trouve rien qui le satisfasse, rien sur sa nature profonde. Et ses gènes ?

.

Dix-sept ans et trois mois, Mme Pince surgit dans le couloir, l'attrape par le bras… Elle a l'air tout excité, sa voix est un peu trop forte, pourtant ils sont dans la bibliothèque maintenant. Teddy a envie de lui dire de faire moins fort, juste pour le plaisir de voir les rôles s'inverser.

Elle lui tend un fascicule un peu vieux, abimé. Explique que c'est une thèse, que c'est _brillant_, qu'il doit la lire, tout de suite. Elle l'a excusé de cours pour la journée.

.

Dix-sept ans, trois mois et trois heures : _c'est_ brillant. Teddy récupère son hibou, envoie un mot à l'auteur, Claude Durand : « Je veux vous rencontrer ». Réponse quelques heures plus tard : « moi aussi. ».

.

Dix-sept ans et trois mois et demi, Victoire s'inquiète de savoir où il va. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à lui dire. « Ted, je n'aime pas quand tu fais des cachotteries » : ça le frappe en plein cœur. « Teddy » c'est doux et moelleux : asexué. « Ted », c'est un garçon et c'est comme ça que Victoire le voit. Il file dans le bureau de MacGonagall, prend le portoloin et atterrit directement dans le bureau du Docteur Durand –Claude, il faut l'appeler Claude-.

« Teddy, tu es issu d'une famille de métamorphomage, pas vrai ?

- Andy ne peut que modifier la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Ma mère…

- Ta mère était une métamorphomage complète.

- Vous la connaissiez ?

- Nous avions le même âge. Nous avons… Expérimenté. Ensemble. »

Teddy ne comprends pas vraiment.

« Nous sommes sortis ensemble, à peu près à l'époque de ma thèse. C'est merveilleux de pouvoir se découvrir à travers l'autre. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses vivre ça, Teddy. ».

Teddy fixe le docteur, a un doute tout à coup.

« Est-ce que vous êtes une femme, ou un homme ?

- A ton avis ? Le sourire de Claude est doux et sincère… Féminin ? Mais le reste ?

- Je croyais savoir, mais je ne sais plus.

- Et toi Teddy ? Fille ou garçon ?

- Je ne sais plus, répète Teddy. »

.

A dix-sept ans et cinq mois, il entend son douzième « Si tu étais une fille ». Il le sait, il les compte, il les chéri. Mais aujourd'hui ça l'énerve, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Et quoi, Victoire, si j'étais une fille ? Si j'étais une fille, quoi ?

- Je tomberais amoureuse de toi. »

Oh, Victoire. Victoire, fille ou garçon, je suis Teddy non ? L'âme ne change pas Victoire. Victoire, pourquoi ne pas m'aimer qui que je sois, quoi que je sois ?

.

Teddy a dix-sept ans et sept mois, et Claude est devenu un ami, un confident.

« Mais donc, quand je suis une femme, qu'est-ce que je suis, à l'intérieur ?

- Selon toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Fais le test : forme féminine durant un mois. Tu verras bien si tu as des règles. »

Teddy est un peu dégouté, mais quand même : il teste.

.

Dix-sept ans, sept mois et vingt-huit jours : il a ses règles. Il est une femme.

.

Dix-sept ans et huit mois, Claude sourit malicieusement.

« Tu savais.

- Crois-tu qu'il y ait une seule expérimentation que je n'ai pas déjà faite moi-même ?

- Je pensais… Que tu étais né femme.

- Je vais te dire un secret Teddy : tous les métamorphomages naissent hommes. »

Teddy accuse le choc.

.

A dix-sept ans, huit mois et trois jours, la révélation frappe Teddy, le trouvant les fesses en l'air et la tête dans la cheminée :

« Mais alors ma mère ?

- ça a mis le temps ! Claude se moque ouvertement de lui.

- Difficile à imaginer, non ?

- Evidemment. Teddy, tu connais le prénom de ta mère ?

- Nymphadora… Teddy fronce les sourcils. Elle _détestait_ son prénom.

- Quand elle a eu six ans, elle a décidé qu'elle était une fille. Ted et Andromeda l'ont laissée choisir son vrai prénom. Je crois qu'ils ont évité le pire. Mais difficile d'assumer à l'adolescence le prénom nunuche qu'on s'est choisi enfant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Teddy repense au prénom dont il rêvait à six ans : probablement Batman, ou Skipper, au choix. En effet, plutôt dur à porter.

« Claude, comment s'appelait ma mère avant ses six ans ?

- Elle s'appelait Ted.

- Ah. »

.

Le treizième « si tu étais une fille » le cueille juste avant ses dix-sept ans et neuf mois. Il se sent frustré.

« Victoire, je pourrais, tu sais.

- Je sais. »

Teddy se sent un peu mal, parce que ça signifie que Max lui a expliqué à quel point ils étaient proches. Pour se venger ? C'est totalement mesquin et totalement Max. Victoire a l'air un peu jalouse, mais de qui ?

« Tu pourrais, Ted. Mais est-ce que tu le veux ?

- Appelles moi Teddy.

- Est-ce que tu le veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le soir même, Teddy rejoint Max dans la chambre des filles sous sa forme la plus virile. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vraiment convaincu par la performance.

.

Dix-sept ans, dix mois, 29 jours, Teddy se tient très sérieux devant Claude.

« Mais toi, tu as choisi quoi ?

- J'ai décidé de ne pas choisir.

- Ce n'est pas dur ?

- Ce n'est jamais dur si c'est qui te semble naturel. Qu'est ce qui te semble naturel, Teddy ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et qu'est ce qui est important ? »

Teddy rougit, soupire. Victoire.

.

Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Teddy se contemple dans son grand miroir, espérant y trouver un indice sur sa véritable nature. Est-ce qu'il voit un homme ou une femme ? Il fait un tableau à colonnes, s'inspecte : le visage est définitivement androgyne, aucune colonne ne convient. Il s'énerve, lance le carnet, se regarde, retourne le chercher. Ses seins : féminins. Son sexe : idem. Alors pourquoi pense-t-il toujours à lui-même au masculin ? Habitude… Peur ? Il coche toutes les cases de la colonne surmontée d'un « F ».

.

Dix-huit ans et deux jours, rentrée en septième année, il trouve Victoire sur le quai.

« Je t'aime Victoire.

- Je sais. »

Il attrape sa main, la plaque sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis une femme Victoire.

- Je sais.

- Alors quoi ? Tous tes « si tu étais… ? », c'était en l'air ? »

Victoire a toujours la main sur son sein, petit mais bien présent. Teddy a l'impression de vibrer de bonheur à ce simple contact.

« Alors embrasses moi, Teddy. »

Au loin, Teddy entend James « Teddy embrasse Victoire ! ». Oh oui. Teddy embrasse Victoire.


End file.
